A different beginning
by Elizabeth4
Summary: What if the humans didn't find about the aliens because Max saved Liz, but because Michael saved Maria?


Summary: The shooting at the Crashdown never happened. But Michael did save Maria when she was being attacked at the Crashdown. Maria learns of the alien's secret and soon starts to become more and more separated from her human friends.  
  
"Are you sure that you can close by yourself?" Liz Parker asked Maria Deluca as she was walking out the door with her parents.  
  
"Yes, I have done it tons of times before and can do it tonight." Maria assured her best friend.  
  
"Liz, Maria is very good at this I'm sure she won't steal all of our money and skip town!" Mr. Parker joked while guiding Liz and Mrs. Parker out of the cafe "Now let's hurry or we're going to be late for the movie. The Parkers had busy lives so once every week they went to a movie and out to dinner to catch up on each other's lives.  
  
"Alright. . ." Liz said giving Maria a huge hug like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other.  
  
"See ya, have fun!" Maria called out the door, she turned around and went into the back room to get the broom to sweep up the front. The one thing she forgot to do was lock the front doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael Gurien was walking down the street toward his trailer where he lived with his foster father Hank. As he pasted the Crashdown he heard a scream, quickly he ran inside to see if someone was hurt. He looked behind the counter to see a tall man leaning over a small blond girl, she was trying to get him off her. Michael right away recognized the girl as Maria Deluca, he quickly got the man off her and they got into a fight, which Michael won because the man was drunk so within one minute of struggling the man passed out. Michael quickly went over to Maria to see blood, her blood everywhere, Michael ripped off her uniform to see that the man had stabbed her on the shoulder and in the stomach. Michael looked at Maria as she asked him to help her, she told him she didn't want to die. Without thinking Michael put his hands over Maria and healed her everywhere she was hurt except a small cut on her forehead.  
  
"What. . .what did you do?" Maria asked looking at Michael scared  
  
"I. . .healed you. . ." Michael said realizing what he had just done  
  
"What? How? Why?"   
  
"I. . .uh. . ."  
  
"Hello? Answer me!" Maria said getting now angry that he wasn't saying anything  
  
"I. . .oh shit! What did I do?"   
  
"That's what I want to know!"  
  
"Listen I explain everything to you but you can't say anything! Nothing!"  
  
"Alright. . ."  
  
"First lets call the police so we can get this guy put away. When they ask you what happened tell them you were cleaning when the guy came up behind you. He threw you to the ground and hit you that's how you got the cut on your forehead. Right after that I came in, we fought for a minute until he passed out. . .alright? Can you say that?"   
  
". . .yea. . .I can say that. . .only that?"  
  
"Yes. . ." Michael got up and called the police, half an hour later Michael told the police that he would take Maria home. The Parkers were still in the movie so they couldn't be reached. Once they got to Maria's house she wanted an explanation.  
  
"Now! I want to know right now what you did!" Maria yelled  
  
"Fine let me just call my friends. . .this deals with them too. . ." Michael at first yelled but near the end of the sentence he quieted down, they were both lucky that Maria's mom was out of town, again. Michael picked up the phone and quietly talked into it, ten minutes later Max and Isabel Evans came to the door.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Isabel yelled  
  
"I wasn't." Michael said  
  
"No shit. . ." Isabel continued to yell at Michael but the only thing he did was stare at Maria, Max came over and quietly asked Maria if she was alright. Once Isabel realized that no one was listening to her she shut up and sat on the other side of Maria.  
  
"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Maria asked quietly  
  
"What happened?" Max asked a lot nicer than Isabel  
  
"I was closing the Crashdown and a man came in. He came up behind me an threw me to the ground. . ." Maria stopped because she didn't know if Michael wanted her to tell the Evans twins the truth, but when he nodded his head she continued "Anyway I didn't really get what was going on but realized it when he stabbed me on the shoulder and in the stomach. . .he hit me a couple of times on the head and face. . ." Isabel gasped as she heard this and saw Maria start to cry, but Maria didn't stop talking "then Michael came in and got him off me. . .the next thing I knew Michael was leaning over me and I asked him to help me, so he did. . .he made the stab wounds and cuts go away. . ."  
  
"What did you tell the police?" Max asked  
  
"She didn't say anything about getting stabbed she left everything to do with that out." Michael talked for the first time since Max and Isabel arrived. For the next hour Michael, Max and Isabel told Maria everything, and amazingly she took it very well. She just nodded and agreed she would never tell anyone, and she wasn't. Isabel started to like and decided to be nice.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Isabel asked Maria sweetly, both Michael and Max looked at the 'ice queen' shocked, never having heard her sound so nice to anyone but them and her adoptive parents. Maria nodded her head.  
  
"Maybe someone should stay with you tonight? You had a big scare." Isabel continued "I'll call my mom and tell her you can stay at my house." Again still being in shocked Maria just nodded her head. Isabel called her mom and told her about what had happened to Maria, well everything but the healing part. Her parents didn't know about what her, Max and Michael were. After that Isabel helped Maria pack some stuff, Maria's mom was going to be gone all week so it as decided by Isabel that Maria would be staying with her till Maria's mom got back. The only thing Maria said she needed to do was call the Parkers and tell them she was alright.  
  
"Yea, Mr. Parker I'm fine. No I probably won't want to close again. No, I'm staying with some. . .friends. Yea, Mr. Parker. The Evans. Yea, they are nice people. Of course I'll call tomorrow. Thanks Mr. P. Bye." Maria hung up the phone and was about to follow Max, and Isabel out to the jeep when Michael stopped her.   
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Michael asked worried because she was unusually quiet  
  
"Yea, fine. . .hey uh, thanks for saving my life. You really did have to do it. That was the sweetest, nicest thing anyone could have done for me. Thank you." With that said Maria gave Michael a quick thank you kiss on the lips, and left for the jeep. For some reason Maria felt safe and at home with Michael, the same went with Michael. They both felt it even with the little kiss. Maria and Michael jumped into the back of the jeep, while Max and Isabel were in he front. They drove Michael home and dropped him off saying they would come and get him early tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next week Maria spent every waking moment with her new friends and grew very close with them. She called Mr. Parker the next day like she said but didn't again until her mom got back home. For the week after that her best friends Liz Parker, Alex Whitman and David Prutt didn't see or hear from Maria every time that they went to her house or called her see was gone half the time Maria's mom didn't know where but wasn't worried because she knew who she was with.  
  
"Oh, she left with that nice girl, her brother and that one boy." She would say for the first week until she learned their names then she would say "Oh, she left with Isabel, Max and Michael."  
  
"Isabel Evans, Max Evans and Michael Gurien?" David asked Liz in awe "I thought that she hated them!"  
  
"Yea, me too. But apparently for the last two weeks she's been with them all the time." Liz said sadly  
  
"Well Michael did save her life and Isabel and Max are his best friends. Plus school starts again in a week, Isabel will dump her and she'll be back." Alex pointed out not to sure of what he had just said  
  
"How much time has Maria been spending with Michael?" David asked He, Maria, Liz and Alex had been best friends since they were in first grade, and ever since then David had been in love with Maria. Maria didn't notice that her best friend was pining after her. Alex and Liz just shrugged their shoulders not knowing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Maria, Isabel, Max and Michael were on their way to the Crashdown from shopping in another town. The last two weeks had been the best two weeks she had, had in a long time. Maria and Isabel had grown to be best of friends having a lot in common, Isabel was extremely happy that she had another girl in on their secret. Maria and Max talked a lot too, more about really important, personal stuff, she called him girlfriend, so he guessed that being up to 'girlfriend' status was a good thing. Things with Michael had also gone really well, for the first week Michael told her that he had to be a 'stone wall' and had to be by himself. He told her that on Sunday night the first night she was back in her own home with her mom. He had come through her window and told her, then as fast as he came he left. She cried all night, but woke up the next morning to see him sitting on her desk chair waiting for her to wake up.   
  
"I can't. . ." He began   
  
"What? Huh? What can't you do?" Maria almost yelled  
  
". . . stay away from you . . ."   
  
". . .oh. . ."  
  
"Ya know what, if you don't to try this relationship thing because I have been such a jackass I understand." Michael said getting up, with tears in his eyes and started for the window again. He didn't make if two feet before a small blond was in his arms hugging and kissing him.  
  
"Of course I do!"   
  
"Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say. Is your mom home?" Michael asked looking toward the door  
  
"Yeah, let's go to your place, I'm suppose to go to Isabel's at 10 o'clock to go shopping for school stuff, and it's only 8:30!" Michael quickly nodded so Maria took a quick shower and changed. Within 20 minutes Michael had his arm tightly around Maria's waist as they walked to where Michael lived.   
  
During that whole week again Maria was doing girl stuff with Isabel, talking with Max or making out and/or talking with Michael. Maria loved her life and had never been this happy since her dad was still with her and her mom. Maria felt totally comfortable with the three aliens even though they weren't from here.   
  
When the bell rang signaling that someone had entered the small cafe Liz looked up to see Maria. What shocked her was that she came in and sat down in a booth with Max, Isabel and Michael, they were all laughing and talking. What shocked her the most was that when Maria and Michael walked in Michael had his arm tightly around Maria's waist and Maria was hugging him with her arms around his waist from his side. And now sitting down Isabel and Max on one side of the booth looking at the menus laughing at Maria and Michael, and Michael and Maria on the other side. Again Michael had his arm around Maria but this time around her shoulders, she was snuggled up next to him, he was whispering something to her in her ear and she was laughing. Liz looked at Alex and David who were also in total shock, she got up and went over to the booth to take their order.  
  
"Hey welcome to the. . ." Liz started before Maria cut her off  
  
"Hey Lizzie long time no see, huh?" Maria was happy to see her friend, Liz looked at Michael, Max and Isabel they were all glaring at her.   
  
"So uh, what do you guys want?" Liz asked quickly wanting to get out of there  
  
"Uh, we'll all have the usual. . ." Max said quietly  
  
"I'll have the same as them, minus the Tabasco sauce!" Maria said as Michael tickled her on her side for saying 'minus the Tabasco sauce', the aliens had this alien thing with the sauce that they had to have it on anything they ate, Maria thought it was the grossest thing in the world. Liz just nodded and left with their order.  
  
"I'm sorry that you can't tell them Maria." Isabel said looking at her friend sadly  
  
Maria stopped laughing at Michael and looked at Isabel, Maria was sad that she couldn't tell the friends that she's had since she could remember. But it was either tell them and risk her new friends lives or not tell them and maybe lose her old friends. She choose B.  
  
"It's okay, Isabel I totally understand. Really." Maria said to Isabel "Now lets eat I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry." Michael said looking down at his blond firecracker.  
  
"Like your not. . .Spaceboy." Maria choked out while laughing at her boyfriend's face.  
  
"Ya, know Maria out of all the names you've called him . . ." Max started before Isabel cut him off by reminding them of some. "Cheesehead, Dorkbutt, E.T. . ." Max continued after Isabel couldn't talk anymore because she was laughing too hard. "I think we can all agree that Spaceboy beats all of them." With that all of them even Michael started to laugh.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen any of them laugh before." Alex said thoughtfully  
  
"You're right, but Maria does that to a lot of people. So what do you think's up with her and Michael?" David asked quietly  
  
"I don't know man. . .but whatever it is it won't last long, both me and Liz think so."Alex said without knowing that a now very upset pixie was standing behind them.  
  
"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" Maria yelled, Michael heard his girlfriend yell and right away was by her side, along with Max and Isabel.  
  
"Oh, Maria! We didn't know you where there!" Alex said as him, Liz and David all jumped up from their seats.   
  
"And that would have made a difference?" Maria yelled  
  
"What's going on here?" Michael asked  
  
"How could you say that? You guys are my best friends!" Maria said now crying, Isabel reached over and held her friend so she could cry.  
  
"What the hell did you say to her?" Michael yelled almost not being able to hold his temper, whatever they said hurt Maria and you did NOT hurt someone Michael cared about.  
  
"Well?" Max asked raising his voice, the only thing Maria was ever to them was nice. He was going to protect her from whatever would hurt her.  
  
"Nothing. . .we just said that whatever her and Michael have won't last long. . ." David said little quieter than the two alien boys.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Michael yelled in full force now "Why the hell would you say something like that? You don't know anything about what we have!" Michael was about to lunge at the humans when Maria grabbed his arm. He turned to see her with a tear stained face, and held her in his arms while they walked out of the cafe with Max. Isabel stood there for a minute staring the three humans. "You have no right to say something like that. Don't come near her if your going to hurt her." Isabel turned and started to walk out of the cafe, over her shoulder she said "Oh, and cancel our orders." She walked out and jumped into the jeep where the other's where waiting. Maria was sitting in Michael's lap staring at her old friends while Michael tried to comfort her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night right after Michael left through Maria's window to go to his house for a few minutes Liz came over to talk to Maria about what had happened.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry Maria. . .we didn't mean it. We. . . just thought that he was a fling or something. . . " Liz said   
  
"Why would you say something like that behind my back?" Maria asked  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"I care about Michael. . .a lot, so don't say anything like that anymore. . .k?"  
  
"Yea. . .why are you hanging out with them?"  
  
"Because I like them. . ."  
  
"When did you start to?"  
  
"After Michael helped me that night, he took me home and they came over here to pick him up and Isabel thought that I shouldn't be by myself. So I spent the week at her house, we all just got close."   
  
"Maria I've known you since we were three, so I'm going to tell you this because I care. I think that you shouldn't be with Michael, I mean his just so unstable, and he'll hurt you. His the guy from the wrong side of the tracks, Maria. . .he's bad news."  
  
For one of the first times in her life Maria was speechless.  
  
"How. . .how. . how could you. . .how could you say something like that? That is the meanest thing in the world Liz! He is NOT BAD NEWS! He's perfect the way he is and I am NOT going to change him! How dare you come here and tell me that! Get out! Get out!" Maria screamed crying at the same time.  
  
"What's going on?" Isabel asked walking through the door.  
  
"YOU! I thought I told you to stay away from her if you were going to hurt her?" Isabel yelled, Liz got up and ran out of the room. "Oh god Maria! Are you okay?" Isabel sat on the bed next to her friend.  
  
"She said that I should stay away from Michael, because he's bad news. How could she say something like that? She doesn't even know him!" Maria said she had stopped crying.  
  
"I don't know. . .come on let's forget about what just happened about go pick up prince charming himself. Max is waiting in the car." Maria nodded and hugged her friend. Once they got to the jeep Max was wondering what had happened.   
  
"What happened? I saw Liz run out of here crying." Max said  
  
"Later. . ." Was all Isabel said They went and picked up Michael, they were going camping by the pods that Michael, Isabel and Max all came out of. Michael took one look at Maria and was angry because he knew someone had hurt her again.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked climbing into the jeep  
  
"Later. . ." Was again all Isabel said, Michael sat down and grabbed for his small blond pixie, she climbed into his lap and he kissed the top of her head. Five minutes later they stopped at the store to get some things to eat. Maria got out and everyone else stayed in the jeep so Isabel could tell them what happened.   
  
"I can't believe that she said that!" Max said not believing that little sweet Liz Parker had said that Michael was 'bad news'. Instead of sticking around of the rest of the conversation Michael got out of the car and headed into store to search for Maria. He found her looking at some chips in a sort of a daze.   
  
"Hey. . .Is told us about what Liz said. . .I'm sorry. . ." Michael said not knowing what to do.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked confused on why he was sorry.  
  
"Because I caused your friendship to breakup. Listen I'm not worth losing your friendship with Liz, you should. . ."   
  
"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence! Do you understand me?" Michael nodded his head so Maria continued "You are worth it. . .I have no idea why she said that or got that idea. . .okay?"  
  
"Yea, okay." Michael said as he grabbed Maria and kissed her, they both stopped knowing that this was not the time or place to have a make out session. They got all the things that they needed for their camping weekend. and left for a hopefully nice weekend. They got the camping site and set everything up within one hour and were all sitting around talking about. . .stuff. . .  
  
Once it got dark and late everyone decided that it was time for bed, they also decided that they would go on some sort of hike in the morning. The four had brought two tents and was decided by Michael on who was in which tent by picking up Maria in his arms and taking her into the farthest tent, and zipping it up. Max looked at the closed tent in shock and worry on what was going to happen or what was already happening between the two. Isabel just rolled her eyes and called out to Michael "Fine, but tomorrow night she's staying with me! We have girl stuff to talk about!" And she got up and walked into the empty tent, with Max right behind her. In the other tent Michael and Maria were in one of the sleeping bags laughing.  
  
"I just wanted to see the look on his face. . .when. . .when he thought we were going to. . .have sex. . .!" Michael choked out between laughs.  
  
"I know he must of had that look on his face. . ." Maria said then making a face that Max usually made when he was worried, in shock and grossed out all at once, which just made Michael laugh even more.  
  
"Isabel's too smart. . .she's knows we won't." Michael said pulling Maria closer to his body, and gave her a kiss goodnight.  
  
"Yep." Was all Maria said before sleep took over them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was spent looking around the desert and swimming in a lake that was near by. When it was almost dark the four decided that they would eat out in the desert and then pack up and find a motel near by. It was too cold for any of them to stay out for another night, then the next day they would finish clothes shopping for school. First they packed up the camping gear and then they ate dinner, during the meal Max finally got the guts to ask Michael and Maria if they had sex.   
  
"So uh. . .did you two. . .?" Max asked worried that he would be seeing a little alien baby running around soon. Michael and Maria both just started to laugh and Max decided that, that meant No.  
  
While cleaning up the rest of the camping supplies a plastic bag started to blow away, Max started to go after it but Maria said that she would. While she was running after the run away bag Isabel asked Michael a question that had been on her mind for a while.  
  
"So. . .you don't care that she's human?" Isabel asked afraid he would run away from Maria soon and leave her heart broken.  
  
"No." Was all Michael said for a minute "Why? Should I?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering. . .I mean what if mother ship comes and you two are still together. . .what will happen?" Max asked this question  
  
". . . I. . .don't know. . .I think that. . . I think that I. . .I might love her. . ." Michael said almost too quietly  
  
"Really?" Isabel asked with tears in her eyes  
  
"Maybe I should tell her I can't get close. . . that it wouldn't be right for me to leave her. . .because I don't think I could. I've known her for so long and. . .I was so happy when she found out. For some reason I have always felt I, we could trust her. . ." Michael said looking after where Maria had disappeared, behind a big mass of rocks, they could hear her cry "I got it!" The three of them started to laugh at their pixie friend.  
  
"Us too, I. . ." Max started to say when he was cut off by a piercing scream.  
  
"Maria" Michael whispered as he ran off to see what was wrong, while he was running he felt like he couldn't breath. Once the three aliens got behind the rocks Michael saw far away car driving extremely fast and blood, Maria's blood, he's Maria's blood all around the rocks and ground. Isabel started to cry and fell to the ground, but Max pulled her up and dragged her and Michael back to the jeep saying that they would follow the car that had Maria in it. Michael realized that if Maria was died, he should be too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh god Max what are we going to do?" Isabel asked Max crying   
  
"Faster Max, Faster!" Michael screamed  
  
"I know, I know!" Max said pushing on the gas making the jeep go up to 95 MPH   
  
Not even three minutes later the three aliens saw the van that had Maria in it, the jeep slowed down a little when the black van started to pull up to a huge gray building. Max hid the jeep behind big bushes, Michael and Isabel were already out of the Jeep before it even stopped. They saw three men get out of the van one of them came out with Maria in his arms, she's wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh, god Max she isn't moving!" Isabel sobbed "What are we going to do?"  
  
Max thought for a moment then came up with a plan that he knew Michael wasn't going to like. "Okay, for now we leave. . ." Max started when Michael cut him off "WHAT!"  
  
"For now we leave. . .it's still light out and if we go in there they will see us. If we come back when it's late then we can get in better. We can come back in three hours. . ." Max continued Michael got up and jumped into the Jeep, Max and Isabel followed, they decided to get the rest of the camping stuff, find a motel and come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile inside the compound where Maria was being held. . .  
  
Maria woke up to being strapped onto a silver table, she only had on her bra and underwear. She right away got scared for her alien friends, she was about to call out for Michael when the door of the small room opened and a man walked in. This wasn't just any man either, it was her father!  
  
"Dad?" Maria asked  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Why is she strapped on to this table wearing pretty much nothing?" Ryan Deluca yelled out the door, a few seconds later another man walked in.  
  
"She's a test subject, you know that." The other man said   
  
"Give her some clothes NOW! She's is a test subject of the brain, not the body." Mr. Deluca said still yelling, a women came in and handed Mr. Deluca some paper clothes. Mr. Deluca unstrapped Maria and handed her the clothes, she quickly put them on.   
  
"What are you doing, the other subject that was for the body killed herself! We need her." The other man yelled to Mr. Deluca  
  
"She is my daughter. . ." Mr. Deluca started to yell before Maria jumped into the conversation  
  
"Who is standing right here wondering why the hell you kidnapped me!" Maria yelled louder than the two men put together.  
  
"Let me talk to my daughter first then we will see what we will do about the missing test subject." Mr. Deluca said calmly, walking out the door with Maria right behind him. They walked down the long white hall, finally they came to a door. Mr. Deluca had Maria go in first, right away Maria saw that this was an apartment of some sorts.   
  
"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Mr. Deluca asked motioning Maria to sit on the couch, he got up and went into another room, returning a few seconds later with nicer clothes.  
  
"No. . .why am I here? Where the hell have you been? Why am I a test subject? Cause I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm not going to be! When can I leave?" Maria said while changing into the jeans and muscle tank top that had a bit of a tight fit, but to Maria's approval looked good.  
  
"Well you're here because we need you. I have been here. Because of what you are. And I don't know." Mr. Deluca said sitting across from Maria on the couch  
  
"What am I?" Maria asked worried  
  
"It's sort of complicated. . ."  
  
"Well then make it better!" Maria snapped getting angry  
  
"You're just like me. . .you're. . .well to say it bluntly. . .you're an alien. . .you should get your powers in about a week, on your 17th birthday. Your mother knows she just wanted you to be safe so we decided that we would tell you close to your birthday. So your an alien."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"An alien."  
  
"I'm not deaf! Why? What? How?"  
  
"Why? Because I am. What? A race called the Zonans. How? I think you learn the first part in health. . ."   
  
"Oh great an alien with a sense of humor. . ."  
  
"Maria." Mr. Deluca said firmly  
  
"Fine. . . finish . . ."  
  
"I met your mother and ya know. . .then when you were born I didn't want anyone to find out what you were so they would take you and make you a lab rat. . .we need you to see how the half breeds minds work. Please we can send you home right after. No, needles or anything you just need to answer some questions. . ." Mr. Deluca was cut off when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on. . ."  
  
Maria watched her father walk to the door and talk to the person behind it. She remembered Michael, Isabel, and Max. They would be really worried, she wondered if her father knew about them, she decided not to say anything. Mr. Deluca walked back into the room, with the same man from earlier. "Maria this is Mr. Johnson. I need to go to California to see some. . .friends, he will do the tests and send you home. I will contact you later this week , promise. Oh and I wanted to tell you that we are looking for three aliens, they are royalty. . .I need to find them . . .you are like them . . .royalty. . .see I took DNA from the princess from our other planet and when you were born I transferred it into you. We believe they are somewhere in Roswell, if you find them tell me. . .okay? Good." Mr. Deluca smiled down at his daughter noting on how beautiful she was, and told himself that he would buy her something while on his trip. He turned to Mr. Johnson and continued to talk "You do anything to her and I will kill you! Bye Maria"  
Maria jumped up from her seat and gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye. . .Dad" Mr. Deluca smiled again and gave his daugther a kiss on the cheek. Then Maria followed Mr. Johnson out of the room.  
  
"It has been one hour since we took you I wonder how your friends are doing. . ." Mr. Johnson said   
  
"I don't know. . .I know they'll be pissed. . ."   
  
"Stay in here and read a book or something. . .we need to get ready. . .I'll be back in a half hour for you. . .you should be out of here in an hour. . ." Mr. Johnson left Maria in what looked like a library or something. Maria just sat down to wait worried about Michael.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at a cheap motel  
  
"Can we go now?" Michael asked   
  
"It's only been an hour Michael, it's only starting to get dark now." Max reasoned  
  
"I'm worried Max. . ." Isabel said starting to cry again, Max hugged his sister while he watched Michael stare out the window.  
  
"I know. . .me too" Max said wondering if Maria was still alive, knowing that she had to be because Michael would die if she wasn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To their word exactly a half an hour later Mr. Johnson and two other men walked into the room.   
  
"Follow us." Mr. Johnson said, Maria got up and followed them down the white hall and into a room, the room looked exactly like the one she was in before. . .the testing room. . .then she realized that it was the same room. They were going to make her a lab rat! They had her father leave so they could dissect her! Maria turned to run but the other two mean grabbed her and pulled her to the table. They strapped her down to her bra and underwear again. Then Mr. Johnson pulled out a knife that she had seen on E.R, the one the used to open people up! Maria started to scream hoping someone would help her, but no one came.   
  
"Well, if you're going to slice and dice me at least put me under!" Maria said trying to act brave but the few tears showed she was scared.  
  
"Sorry, we need you wide-awake." Mr. Johnson said  
  
"But my dad. . ."   
  
"Your dad knows nothing about this." Mr. Johnson said then continued a few seconds later.  
  
"What we are going to do is, open you up and see what you look like inside. First we are going to cut you right about here. . ." Mr. Johnson took the knife and cut Maria's right shoulder out, Maria screamed in pain. "We want to see how long it takes you to heal yourself. This is going to be a lot of fun." Mr. Johnson motioned the two men who were not doctors to leave the room and shut the door, the last thing that could be heard was Maria's scream.  
  
It had been two hours since they took her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael decided that they would go back to the building to wait for the last hour.  
  
"So are we just going to wait here?" Max asked  
  
"Yes." Was all Michael said as he watched the gray building   
  
"Okay. . ." Max said laying back in his seat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 45 minutes had passed Maria was wondering why she hadn't passed out yet. They had opened her up, cut her and tested her a million different ways. They now had her in a another small room, they threw her on a bed with bandages.   
  
"Here fix yourself up." They said, but Maria was too hurt and just wanted to sleep.  
  
After a while Maria decided that bleeding to death wasn't a good idea, so she bandaged herself up, after 15 minutes of trying she decided that what she had done was good enough, so she went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile outside in the Jeep . . .  
  
"All right Max, lets go it's been three hours" Michael said getting out of the Jeep with Isabel right behind him  
  
"Okay. . .hold on you two." Max said also out of the Jeep but not starting toward the building like Michael and Isabel. The other two stopped and turned around to look at Max. Max saw this so he continued "We need a plan. We can't just walk over there, knock on the door and say 'Hey you kidnapped our friend so we were wondering if we could have her back now' It's not going to work."  
  
"Great! Now he decides to get a sense of humor!" Isabel said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"I have a 'plan' Maxwell!" Michael said Max looked at Michael like he had gone crazy."What the hell do you think I have been thinking about for the last three hours?" Max shrugged his shoulders so Michael continued "See that window over there?" Michael pointed to a window on the first floor of the two-story building, Max and Isabel nodded "We open the window with our powers, and go in to look for Maria. Then when we get her and kill the bastards who took her then we come out the front, right there." Michael finished pointing to the front entrance of the building. Both Max and Isabel said "Ohhhhh" and nodded their heads at the same time, Michael figured it was a twin thing. The three headed to the window.  
  
Quietly they opened the window with no problems, and walked in the a long white hallway. Moving quickly and quietly they opened all the doors that didn't have windows on the front. Luckily the doors that didn't have windows didn't have people behind them. Finally Michael got to about the seventh door and opened it, behind the door he found Maria laying on a small cot. At first he thought that she might be died but by the time he got to her he could see that she was breathing.  
  
"Maria" Michael whispered "Maria"  
  
"Uh. . .Michael?" Maria asked opening her eyes  
  
"Yea, come on we have to get you out of here . . ." Michael said turning to see both Max and Isabel walk into the room. Michael started to pick her up when she flinched in pain, and started to cry. Michael lifted her shirt a little to see a bandage all the way around her small waist, with blood almost coming through. Isabel gasped at the sight, she went a grabbed the tank top and jeans that laid beside the bed, and Max went to Michael to help him with Maria. All of them soon realized that they had no idea how to get to the front entrance, so they made their way back down the hallway and out the window. Once out the window Michael pulled Maria into his arms and ran to the Jeep with Max and Isabel. Michael put Maria in the back seat and went in beside her. Max got in the driver's seat and started the Jeep, Isabel jumped in the passenger seat. Once Michael sat down he pulled Maria into his lap and looked to see many other cuts on her body. He started to swear but Maria just put her finger to his lips and said "Shhhhh, I'll be alright." Michael nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they got to the motel Michael laid Maria on the bed, him, Max and Isabel healed Maria.   
  
"Maria? Did someone else heal you? Because it looks like you've already been healed a little." Isabel said looking at her with concern.  
  
"I did . . ." Maria said laying down on the bed pulling Michael down with her.  
  
"My dad was the one who wanted me. He didn't know that the guys taking me would hurt me. He was really pissed. My father. . .he's a alien. . .like you guys . . .your. . .our race is called Zonans, you guys are royalty. . .apparently so am I. . .my dad left right before they did the testing. He told them to just do brain testing. . .asking me questions and stuff, no cutting me open. He went to California, he said that he'd be back later this week, he also said that I would get my powers on my 17th birthday. Which is in a week." Maria said laying on Michael's stomach  
  
"Are you serious?" Max asked getting excited  
  
"Yep . . . Can we go to sleep now?" Maria asked, Michael pulled Maria closer but Isabel said "Hey, I thought that we decided that since you got her last time that she was going to stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Yea, but she's mine. . .not yours . . ." Michael said   
  
"I don't care she's my best friend!" Isabel said standing her ground  
  
"She's my girlfriend!" Michael said holding Maria tighter  
  
"I guess if you two are going to fight over her all night than she'll stay with me!" Max said smiling knowing that would get their attention. Maria just looked at the two with an amused look on her face.  
  
"NO! Fine she can stay with Isabel. . .but I get her for at least 10 minutes before you take her!" Michael replied not happy that Maria wasn't staying with him.  
  
"What? Ugh! Fine, 10 minutes than I'm coming for her." Isabel said as she and Max walked out of the room.   
  
"I want you to stay with me tonight." Michael pouted which made Maria smile and kiss him.  
  
"I know. . . but . . . you promised . . . Isabel . . ." Maria said between kisses, Michael quickly forgot why he was upset until exactly 10 minutes later when Isabel walked into the room and pulled Maria off of Michael.  
  
"Hey!" Michael said jumping up off the bed  
  
"It's been 10 minutes." Isabel said in a sing song voice, loving that she was making Michael angry.  
  
"But. . ." Michael started, but Maria jumped on him and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Spaceboy." Maria followed Isabel out the door and Max came in and sat on the bed next to Michael's bed.  
  
"Boy you are whipped!" Max said laughing  
  
"I know" Michael laid out on the bed with a small smile playing on his lips  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the girls room. . .  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Maria asked Isabel  
  
"I thought we could run to the store and get some goodies then do what we always do. . ." Isabel stopped talking and looked at Maria confused  
  
"Which is what exactly?" Maria asked equally confused  
  
"Good question" Isabel shrugged and got up off the bed  
  
"Okay, lets tell the guys though, we don't need them to have a heart attack that we're gone!" Maria said getting her jack, Isabel nodded agreeing with her. The two stopped by the guys room and told them, promising they would bring things back for them. An hour, three stores and a stop at the guys room later the girls put the thing on the small table in the corner of the room. "So lets see if there's anything on TV, I'am not really tired for some reason." Maria said changing into her P.J's (which was one of Michael's shirts), Isabel agreed with Maria and changed into her silk two piece P.J's. Once all the food was spread out and they were watching some comedy on TV, Isabel asked Maria a question that was worrying her.  
  
"Maria? Do you love Michael?"   
  
"What?. . .Yea. . .yea I do!"   
  
"Okay. . .good"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I just don't want him to get hurt that's all. I know that you would never hurt him. . ."  
  
"Isabel, I know he's like your brother. You have a right to worry about him, I would never hurt him. Promise."  
  
"Good!" Isabel said smiling at Maria, who in return smiled too. After that the girls talked about a lot of other things that were usually said at their sleepovers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Michael woke up early ready to see his little pixie. Even though it had only been one night he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. He quickly took a shower and did ever other morning routine. Right before Michael headed out the door to Maria and Isabel's room he woke up Max and ran out of the room. On his way down the hall he noticed a small blond girl walking fast in his direction, it didn't even take Michael 10 seconds to see that it was Maria and run the rest of the way to her and grab her into his arms.  
  
"Hey there Spaceboy! Miss me?" Maria asked giggling, Michael just nodded his head.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Michael asked Maria looked up at Michael with sad eyes and didn't say anything.  
  
"What? What happened?"   
  
"I just. . .I had nightmare . . .ya know about what they did to me. . . " Maria started to cry and Michael pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Michael asked wanting to see what they did to her  
  
"Um. . .no. . ."  
  
"I want to see." Michael stated, Maria nodded knowing that he wasn't going to leave it alone. Michael put his hand to Maria's temple and concentrated. All at once Michael got flashes of her dad talking to her, of her reading the books in the library sort of room waiting, of them taking her and cutting her open, hurting her, and of her in the small room bandaging herself up and waiting for help. Michael stopped and looked at Maria who was crying and he started to cry also.   
  
"Oh. . .god. . .I'm sorry" Michael said, Maria looked up at him confused.  
  
"About what?" Maria asked wiping away Michael's tears.  
  
"Not coming to get you sooner. . ."  
  
"You guys told me in the car that you needed to wait till dark and that was a good idea, you guys dying on your way to help me no offense wouldn't help me. Now it's over and until my dad comes back lets not talk about it, K?"  
  
"If that's what you want." Michael leaned down and kisses Maria who happily returned it.  
  
"I love you Maria!"   
  
"I love you too Michael!" Once again the two kissed before someone interrupted them.  
  
"Alright, lets go shopping!" Isabel said from behind Maria, Michael growled at Isabel for ruining his mini make out session. Isabel just smiled and linked arms with Maria.  
  
The last week of summer went by fast, the next thing Maria knew she was climbing into the Jeep with Isabel, Michael and Max on their way to school. Maria hadn't talked to Liz, Alex or David all week and wasn't planning on talking to them for a while. The only thing that worried Maria was that once they got to school Isabel would ignore her and go off with her other friends, she was worried that Michael would pull a I'm too cool to be with you thing and ignore her too. And last but not least she was afraid that Max wouldn't talk to her because Isabel and Michael wouldn't, this had been bothering Maria all morning and on the way to school. Once the Jeep pulled up to the school and the four teens jumped out Maria was really nervous, but that only lasted about five seconds because right away Michael was holding her and Isabel was saying that they all better have lunch together, Max was smiling at Isabel because she was starting sound like Maria.  
  
"Okay so lets get out schedules first and see what we have together." Isabel said leading the other three to the offices. A lot of the kids in the halls were watching the four walking toward the offices with interest. Maria looked around nervous, Michael sensed this and kissed her ear, at his touch Maria calmed down. They soon found out that they always had a class with at least one another (Roswell isn't a big town), and that they all had lunch together.   
  
The first three classes of the day were with Max and Michael. When lunch came Maria was sure that Isabel would ditch her but it was the exact opposite, Isabel came running up to Maria smiling.  
  
"Oh! I just heard some girls talking and they said that you and Michael are the cutest couple that has ever gone to this school!" Isabel said walking with Maria, Michael and Max to a table where her lunch was already spread out.   
  
"Really?" Maria asked surprised  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wow. . . " Maria said sitting down next to Michael  
  
During their lunch everything had been like it was all summer the four of all having fun and talking. Maria didn't even notice her old friends sit at a table next to hers. She was too busy taking fries off of Michael's plate.  
  
"Hey stop it!" Michael said noticing his girlfriend taking more fries. He playfully hit her hand and she giggled. Then she snuggled up next to him as he put his arm around her.  
  
"You two are going to make me sick!" Isabel said rolling her eyes, Max looked up from his plate and laughed at the two.  
  
"Seriously you two, cut it out!" Max said while throwing some of his fries at them.  
  
"Hey don't waste good food! If you don't want it give it to me." Maria said trying to be serious. Max laughed at pushed his plate over to Maria who took them thankfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Over at Liz, Alex and David's table. . .  
  
"I can't believe that he has his hands all over her!" David said as he threw he's hands on the table.  
  
"He probably is just trying to get her in bed. . ." He continued "I GET IT!" He yelled causing Liz and Alex to jump.  
  
"they're playing a trick on her! It was Isabel's idea, she probably made a bet with Michael that he couldn't get her in bed. And he took the bet and Max probably has some money on it too." David finished happy with his explanation. Alex and Liz looked at each other than at Michael and Maria then back at each other and nodded agreeing with David.  
  
"Well we have to do something!" Liz said worried about her friend  
  
"Yeah, she'll be so embarrassed." Alex said sadly  
  
"We have to go to class but after we can think of one at the Crashdown." David said while getting up. They all took one last look at Maria and her new found friends.  
  
"They really do look happy. . ." Liz commented  
  
"I know. . .let's hope we're right about this. . ." Alex said following the other two to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They were looking at us!" Isabel whispered   
  
"Who?" Maria asked who was finished with her fries and was once again eating Micheals  
  
"Liz, Alex and David."   
  
"Oh. . ." Maria said sadly   
  
"Come on lets go to class." Michael said not happy with having to go, but this class he had with Maria so he was definitely going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are we going to prove that they are using Maria for a bet?" Liz asked  
  
"Yeah man how?" Alex asked picking up another fry and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Get them to admit it." David said simply  
  
"Really? And how do we do that?" Liz asked   
  
"Follow and listen to Isabel, Max and Michael when they aren't with Maria. They are bound to say something about it" David said  
  
"Okay. . ." Alex said knowing something was going to go wrong.  
  
"Whatever you say." Liz said getting the same feeling as Alex. Just then Michael, Max and Isabel walked into the cafe and sat in the booth in front of theirs.  
  
"Good Maria's not there. You two listen to what they say! I'm have some stuff to do for my mom!" David said as he got up and left the cafe.  
  
"Great!" Alex said sitting back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So are you going to do your homework Michael?" Isabel asked knowing very well that he wasn't.  
  
"Isabel, Isabel, Isabel. . ." Michael said shaking his head. Which made Max and Isabel laugh.  
  
"Too bad Maria couldn't come." Isabel said frowning   
  
"What are you so upset about? She's my girlfriend." Michael asked   
  
"Well she's my best friend!" Isabel said   
  
"Well being the boyfriend is better than being the best friend." Michael replied  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that guys NEVER come between friends?" Isabel asked grinning  
  
"Yeah, well I'm having the affair with her!" Max said laughing, once again he knew that would stop the two from fighting.  
  
"Funny Maxwell! Don't even think about it!" Michael said firmly  
  
"I know, I know. She's like my sister so don't worry about it!" Max said still laughing at Michael  
  
"You are soooo whipped!" Max continued  
  
"So?" Michael said grinning "Maybe I like being whipped?"   
  
"Yeah by Maria!" Isabel said giggling  
  
"I just wish she wasn't on such bad terms with Liz, Alex and David." Max said   
  
"Yeah, I know." Isabel agreed  
  
"Well she's mine now so they can't take her" Michael said protectively  
  
"I was thinking that. . .well Liz was only looking out for Maria. . . so I was thinking of asking Liz to come to one of me and Maria's sleepovers. . ." Isabel said sorta quietly  
  
"Good idea." Max said   
  
"Yeah do it this weekend." Michael also agreed  
  
"Ya know what Michael? I have never seen you as happy as you are when you are with Maria." Isabel commented  
  
"Ya man you smile a real smile when your with her." Max agreed  
  
"I know. . .she just. . .I love her, what can I say?" Michael said sorta smiling, only his real smiles were for Maria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh god! Alex they really do care about her!" Liz said crying  
  
"We have to talk to them before David does anything!" Alex said getting up. Liz nodded and followed Alex to the table in front of them.  
  
"Uh. . .hi." Alex said to Isabel, Michael and Max.  
  
"Listen we heard what you said. See today at lunch we came to a conclusion that you guys were. . .you were using Maria. But we heard you talking and we realized that you really care about her." Liz said sobbing by now.   
  
"We are so sorry. We just love Maria so much we're just trying to protect her." Alex said, Isabel looked at Liz and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's okay. . .we realized that. We're sorry for being so. . .so rude." Isabel said both girls sat down in the booth.  
  
"What. . . what did you think we were using her for?" Michael asked trying to hold in his anger.  
  
"Actually David came to the conclusion. And he thought that you all had a bet going. . .that you wanted to see how long it took Michael to get Maria into bed." Liz said crying harder.  
  
"What!" Michael yelled  
  
"We realize now that you would NEVER do that. Like we said we're sorry!" Alex said backing up scared of the angry boy in front of him.   
  
"I. . .I won't hurt you. . ." Michael said "Pull up a chair."   
  
"Okay. . ." Alex pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
Over the next hour the five teens got close. Until Liz realized something.  
  
"Wait David said that he needed to help his mom with stuff!" Liz said jumping up  
  
"Yea. . .so?" Alex asked  
  
"His whole family's out of town!" Liz said then continued "He went to find Maria!"   
  
"What?" Michael jumped up  
  
"I need to find her!" Michael said and ran out of the cafe in search of Maria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later Michael found himself outside of Maria's window and seeing David on top of Maria who didn't have on a top. For a second Michael thought that Maria was cheating on him, then realized that she would never do that. Within seconds Michael was in the room and had David on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?" Michael yelled  
  
"Nothing, she wanted it!" David said   
  
The next thing that Michael knew Alex and Max had Michael off of David and had David up against the wall. Michael right away was at Maria's side. She was crying.  
  
"Maria? Are you okay?" Michael asked scared that she might be hurt.  
  
"Yeah, he told me that you were using me. I knew that it wasn't true and I told him that. Then the next thing I knew he was on me. . .Michael I was so scared!" Maria was sobbing now.  
  
"Ohgod! Come here!" Michael said as he pulled Maria into his arms, right away she somewhat calmed down.  
  
"What's going on?" Liz asked walking into the room with Isabel right behind her.  
  
"Maria what's wrong?" Isabel asked sitting next to her friend.  
  
"David. He had Maria pinned down onto the bed and was in the middle of raping her. He told her that Michael was using her." Alex said looking at Isabel.  
  
"You bastard!" Liz said turning to look at David. "You are supposed to be our friend! Our best friend! What came over you?" Liz yelled everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I love you Maria." David said   
  
"What?" Maria asked in disbelief  
  
"I love you. I have loved you since we were little. He doesn't deserve you, I do. I have taken care of you, loved you, looked after you. He'll leave you the next time he see's a beautiful girl. But I wouldn't do that. I can give you a future. . .he can't. Now do you want me. . .or him?" David said as he walked over to Maria. The closer he got to Maria the tighter Michael held her. Maria didn't even think about her choice, only two seconds after David stopped talking did Maria say who she wanted.  
  
"Michael." Was all she said. That was all she needed to say, Michael turned his head and kissed her temple.  
  
"If you think that's what I'm going to do than you don't know me. I don't hurt people I love. Ever." Michael said getting up off the bed still holding Maria. "Now. Get. Out. And. Never. Come. Near. Her. Again." Michael said slowly as he backed David out of the room.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Mr. Deluca asked walking into the room.  
  
"Oh! Dad! No, no your not. Lets all go into the living room." Maria said giving her father a hug. Liz and Alex were in total shock.   
  
"Um. Maria, Isabel, Michael? We need to talk." Max said the other three nodded.  
  
"Okay why don't you guys go into the living room and wait. Lizzie get something to drink for you guys." Maria said and Liz nodded her head and they left.  
  
"What are we going to do about Liz and Alex?" Max asked the three in front of them. Michael looked at Maria, he didn't want anyone else to know about them but he knew that if they knew it would make Maria happy.  
  
"I say we tell them. Would they keep the secret Maria?" Michael asked ignoring the surprised looks he got.  
  
"No. If they knew how important it was not to tell they wouldn't." Maria said looking up at Michael.  
  
"Okay. Then we tell them." Isabel said nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Okay. Good. Let's go then." Max said still in shock from Michael.  
  
"Okay let's go. Wait." Michael said stopping Maria. He gave Maria a scared look. "Do you think your dad will like me?" Michael asked   
  
"Of course he'll like you." Maria said giving him a kiss. Michael nodded and left the room with Max. Isabel too stopped Maria.  
  
"Uh. . .Maria. . .I was wondering. . ." Isabel stuttered not knowing what words to use. But it was okay because Maria knew what Isabel was trying to say.  
  
"Lizzie is my best friend. . .and so are you. You can have more than one ya know. Maybe Liz can be your other one." Maria said smiling.  
  
Isabel smiled and said "Okay, uh I was thinking earlier before all this that you, me and Liz could have a sleepover this weekend."   
  
"Good idea we can tell Liz tonight." Maria said just as Max popped his head in the door.  
  
"Hello earth to my sisters. Can we go now?" Max said and he left again.  
  
"He's got a thing for Liz." Isabel said laughing, Maria joined in nodding.   
  
"And you have one for Alex huh?" Maria said laughing at the look on Isabel's face. "It's okay he thinks your a goddess." Isabel smiled at the last comment and dragged Maria out into the living room to see Alex.  
  
Over the next two hours Max, Michael, Maria and Isabel told Liz and Alex their secret. They took it very well you could see that Liz and Max and Isabel and Alex were going to get along very well. Mr. Deluca told the three aliens about their past and he told Maria about being half alien. He told them that it was a small chance that a spaceship would come back for them, but if it did they could probably take humans with them because the two planets are very similar. This made everyone smile. Maria told her father about what happened when he left for California, he said he found out and had everything already taken care of. And last but not least Mr. Deluca found out about Michael and Maria dating, Michael got very scared when Mr. Deluca didn't say anything for a minute after the news. Then he smiled and politely told Michael that if he hurt Maria there would be hell to pay, Max and Alex agreed. Mr. Deluca said that he had to leave but he would be back later that week to take Maria out for dinner for her birthday, Mrs. Deluca just sighed and continued cleaning the house. Mr. Deluca laughed at her and they started to playfully fight. Later Maria would find out that her two parents were going to get back together.  
  
"I have an idea!!" Isabel said jumping up.  
  
"What?" Maria asked looking at her friend.  
  
"We can go camping again!" Isabel continued  
  
"Only if I don't get kidnapped again." Maria said her mom and dad were now still having a playful fight but were out by Mr. Delucas car.  
  
"Okay. . .but uh this time Michael, Maria don't do what you did last time." Max said   
  
"What did they do last time?" Alex asked not really knowing if he really wanted to know from the looks on Michael and Maria's faces.  
  
"What?" Liz asked   
  
"They went into Michael's tent to sleep and made us think that they were having sex." Isabel said laughing.  
  
"It sounds like something they would do." Liz said laughing too.  
  
"Okay we'll go but Maria's staying with me." Michael said starting to kiss Maria.  
  
"What! She's staying with me." Isabel said, Michael jumped up and glared at Isabel.  
  
"No. She's staying with me." Michael said slowly  
  
"No! That's not fair!" Isabel said also standing  
  
"Yes. It. Is." Michael shot back. Liz and Alex looked on with amused looks. Maria just sat back wondering who she was going to stay with, hoping it was going to be Michael. And Max. Well Max just said "Maria. When you stay with me don't forget the condoms." Liz, Alex and Maria started to laugh with Max. Michael and Isabel just looked at Max in disbelief. Maria saw the look on Michael's face and got up off the couch, and gave him a kiss on the nose.  
"Oh spaceboy. I am going to stay with you." Maria said giving him little kisses, Maria saw the pleased look on Michael's face and decided to continue "Max be ready tonight." Everyone laughed at Maria's comment except Michael.   
  
"You're real funny." Michael said trying to look hurt but broke out into a little smile.   
  
"Yeah I know. But I'm other things too ya know. . ." Maria gave Michael a devilish smile and he kissed her while everyone groaned at the sight of the two of them making out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
